Beyond Barriers
by Dlsruptlon
Summary: Rin is a heartbroken psychiatrist escaping life to Japan. Sesshomaru is an intrusive police chief who saves her from thugs one evening in an alley. How will things work when they don't share similar lives...or even similar languages?
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

Since time began, people have loved and believed in that one soul mate that was destined to have been made for them. Not everyone is lucky enough to find them so they end up continuing to search and date others. Although the process of falling in and out of love was by all means an...interesting experience, it was as good a time as any to just break that cycle and bring family into the picture...for once.

Rin, sat in the overly crowded airport staring out of the ceiling-to-floor windows, attempting to organize her thoughts. It was such an ironic task considering her profession in psychology. She gets an annual salary from listening to people's problems, understanding their actions, and frankly going through their mind...but hers was a completely different story. Nothing made sense.

ZZZZ!

Rin jumped and quickly started digging through her landfill of a handbag and fished out her phone. She suppressed the urge to let out a loud and unlady-like groan in public. _Can't men understand anything at all?_ She tossed the currently offending device back in her back, no longer wanting to look at picture of the handsome Brad Pitt wannabe that was her ex...as of a few hours.

One minute she's on her way to surprise him for lunch, the next she's booking a ticket for a flight to Japan. That was only the start.

* * *

She looked beautiful. Her hair was a long, inky, and well groomed waterfall down her back, compared to the usual messy bun she had it in during the week. Her lips were painted red and perfect for kissing, in her opinion. Finally, her small but curvaceous body was kept in a lovely slimming dress.

Yet is wasn't good enough...

Rin knocked on his door, full of excitement. _Tonight is going to be great._ She thought as she impatiently waited but heard no footsteps toward the door...or anything. She flicked her wrist and checked the time.

4:32

She sighed harshly and knocked a little harder. _He should be home._ Growing tired of waiting, Rin walked down the hall and found the plant near the elevator and dug for the spare key she knew he hid there. She giggled to herself at the countless times he would look himself out, to the point where his spare key could be his main key. She opened the door to find his apartment a little messy, as she stepped in her feet landed on one of his suit jackets. _Will he never learn to pick up after himself?_ After a year and a half of dating, Rin was never surprised to find a shirt or two laying around. She sighed as she noticed a trail of clothes that could most likely lead to the bathroom. _Must have been a tiring d-_

All thoughts stopped and she dropped the clothes in her hands when she spotted a lacy black bra near his trousers, and it was definitely not hers. She fearfully followed the clothed trail to his bedroom. She could hear panting and soft groaning from outside the door. Small beads of sweat formed near her brow as her hand shakily grasped the handle. She pushed the door open.

Moving bodies mixed with blue sheets came into view before her in the center of the room. Rin hadn't realized she was going to cry until the unshod tears blurred her vision. The slight squeak of the door interrupted the couple and teary chocolate eyes met shocked blue and pleasure-filled hazel.

"J-J.." Rin couldn't help chocking on her words in between sobs.

"Rin..." She involuntarily flinched at his husky and hazed tone voiced her name. _I can't take this._ Rin had never wished her legs could go any faster.

* * *

Rin could feel wetness on her cheeks, she almost wanted to laugh. _Will I ever stop crying?_

"Chūi! Atarashī tōchaku ga arudeshou, shittingueriagēto o kuria shite kudasai", Rin wasn't sure what was said but she took the hint and grabbed her bags followed the crowd of people she remembered being on board with. _I should try and find that station Kagome was taking about._ Rin decided as she exited the vast airport and into the chilly Japan evening.

* * *

"Hey S-Sesshy...could y-ourrrr get me another dwink?" The white-haired police chief glared daggers at his lieutenant. _What honestly makes people find drinking pleasurable?_

"I'm afraid you've had enough to please your alcoholic desires, Miroku. You need a cab." There was no way in hell he was going allow his next to sick friend ruin his car with the nausea that would eventually come into play. He looked around at the partying people not to far from him, easily ignoring the sultry looks that some women were throwing at him. He was used to such attention and frankly, very annoyed by it.

He was the Head police chief of all of the departments in Japan, he was trained to understand his surrounding and observe all...even when they are observing you. He was more comfortable in the field busting cases and making the world a little safer...not trying to babysit a grown intoxicated man...and certainly not act upon the affections of women.

"Aww but...hic..don't wanna leave." Miroku slouched back in the seat of the booth the two men were in. _This is never going to repeat itself._ Tonight was Miroku's birthday and he and a few other officers were invited to come 'clubbing', said officers were dancing with prostitutes, soon-to-be one-night stands, and potential homewreckers. He shook his head at the trouble his men would soon find themselves in.

"You won't be leaving alone." Sesshomaru also happened to noticed the glances that were given to this stupid-drunk lieutenant, especially by a dark-eyed brunette with her air in long ponytail. He could tell that from her fidgeting and lip-biting that she was anxious. Her brow furrowed a few times and what seemed like an internal debate. She looked at Miroku then at him before looking down. Sesshomaru knew what was going on. _I'm a problem._ He smirked at the discovery. The women wanted to approach the halfway asleep officer but was too scared with him around. "I shall see you at the station on Monday. Have a _pleasant_ evening, lieutenant". He said finally with a sly smirk before quickly getting up and leaving.

"Mmm..." Miroku raised his hand to his forehead in a mock salute.

Sesshomaru let out a relieved sigh when the cool breeze brushed against his skin. He was free from the ear-damaging music and provocative women. He was never really one for relationships, he could never find the time to court anyone and he really didn't care for a companion. He pulled out his keys and was just about to unlocked his door when he heard a scream.

It tore through the night and through the silence that he was previously enjoying. A few people still populated the area, most of them drunk considering he was still near the club, yet they either hadn't heard it or chose to ignore it.

 _Again._ He urged mentally as he started running. _For your own sake, scream again!_

 _...AHHHH!_ There is was and Sesshomaru instantly took off in the direction. His instinct told him to call for back-up while getting there but he wasn't sure yet of where 'there' was. He heard covered whimpers and shuffling near by and he began to slow his speed and prepared himself for any need to use his firearm.

He turned in a mildly lighted alley to see a woman cocooned between two dirty men, one was straddling her, holding her in place, while the other held her mouth shut from making further noise. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he realized what was going on.

"I suggest the two of you back away, _unless you have a death wish."_ The venom in his voice not only ceased their actions but he could see their bodies begin to shake in fear. The two turned slowly toward him and back away at the sight of the pistol aimed toward them. The two took off before any further interrogation. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to scan for any others lingering in the shadows of the alley. When it was clear he put away the gun and focused his attention to the woman.

"Are you badly injured?" He asked, even though he was still giving her the once-over. She was very still as his hands gently skimmed over her skin, he tried not to notice how soft he was. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious in his opinion. He reached around to help her up but she flinched back. It was then that he actually looked at _her._

A round face, dirtied by dirt and tears, that was framed by dark hair came to view. Soft-looking small pale pink lips were parted as short breaths were exhaled. Cheeks slightly reddened, and finally her eyes. Sesshomaru looked into cinnamon colored orbs, they were so brown that he wondered if her tears would eventually become melted chocolate.

"I will not harm you, you need to be attended to." He reached around again but she flinched again, he noticed her confused expression. "Do you not want to be helped?"

 **"What are you even saying?"** Sesshomaru paused. _That's not Japanese._ He recognized the language when he and his precinct had to monitor a conference meeting between the President and an English Ambassador. Now taking in the thrown luggage near the two of them, he realized. _She a foreigner?_ He didn't understand, she looked like any natural born Japanese woman. _What am I supposed to do_ _?_

* * *

To say that Rin was terrified would have been the understatement of the century, she was out right awestruck. She had begun to get a little lost and thought to ask for help and the next thing she knows, she's pinned down on the verge of being raped while being yelled at in a language she can't even comprehend. Now was a whole different story...

This man, her rescuer, seemed to speak the same language but he was definitely nothing like them. Though knelt down, Rin could easily guess that he was a clear foot or more taller than her. He had a lean muscular build and held a tense yet dignified posture. His broad shoulders were unmistakable under the form fitting sweater and jacket he wore. His hair was whiter than snow and extremely long yet it was tied at the nape of his neck. Rin couldn't help but gape at the aristocratic features he held. His handsome...more like _beautiful_ face had high cheekbones, thin sensual lips, and intense _topaz_ eyes that bore into her soul. _He must be some kind of angel._

All of that ended once the god of a man opened his mouth.

 **"Anata ga fushō shite imasu ka?"** _Oh no._ Rin didn't miss the fact that he had a gun so she knew she couldn't stand a chance if she wanted to fight him. But the problem wasn't determining if she should fight him...He looked at her skeptically, for injuries she assumed. His hands gently moving along her skin, leaving behind trails of heat. Yet Rin could see him reach around her and she backed away and again when he reattempted. He continued to babble on yet to Rin's dismay, she was entranced by his silky deep voice. She no longer cared about the language, as long as he kept talking but she thought better of it.

"What are you even saying?" Upon her speaking, she could see and inner turmoil going on with the expressions that flashed over his face but then his eyebrows rose as if he came to a realization.

"You." He pointed to here. "No Japanese." _Even when he struggles with English he sounds good._ Rin mentally cooed like a fan girl but nodded. "I take you home." Before Rin could cry out in objection he continued. "Heal injuries."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the predicament he was put in. He was definitely not a translator, and knew too little of the language to even give a satisfactory explanation. He tried his best to communicate to her what his intentions were but it didn't seem to get through to her. _What should I do?_ Then he thought of it.

He held up a finger for her to wait as he fished in his pocket for his wallet. He opened it and pulled out his badge and handed it to her. He look in anticipation as she look at it and looked at the slip of information on it. She turned to him in surprised before nodding, returning his badge to him.

"Hai." Sesshomaru smirked, pleased that she knew something, even if it was as little as he knew about her language. He reached over again, helping her up without her protesting. He went to pick up her suitcase and began leading her to his car not to far away. He glanced back at her and noticed her limping and her expression twisted from pain. _I supposed not all injuries were physically visible._ He stopped in front of her and knelt down. He was grateful she wasn't slow and he had no need to explain, since she shyly climbed onto his back and the continued on through the night to his car.

If anyone at the precinct had told him he would be taking a woman home much less a foreign one, he would have had a background check done to be sure there was no history of insanity.

* * *

 _ **Please Review and let me know what you think! ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

Driving wasn't an easy tasks for some people but it was one of the easiest for Sesshomaru...yet it was quickly becoming difficult with a certain distraction in the passenger seat. He would have laughed if his body allowed it, he was almost _never_ distracted.

Once they had reached his car, he had put her in the front seat and her things in the back. When he had entered on his side, he found the woman asleep, the plush interior of the expensive car was after all comfortable, but from the way her brows furrowed every so often and the little beads of sweat dotting her forehead...the discomfort from her bruises could equally match that. He decided to let her rest until they reached his home, it would give him some time to put his thoughts together. He sighed for what could have been the millionth time that night, as the vehicle purred to life.

The car had been silent for 5 minutes, which was plenty of time for the police chief to figure out that the foreign women next to him could have either been coming from some place, going somewhere else, or just leaving the airport. He spared a glance at the unconscious female before returning his attention to the road, judging from her clothing he guessed the latter.

Apart from the bruises and soon-to-be scars marring her body, she was an attractive woman in his opinion. Just not the type of woman he would himself actually bringing home for any other purposes than that of her injuries. He thought about taking her to the hospital as the huge group of buildings appeared in his view but narrowed his eyes in irritation. _I don't know who she is...even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to inform me or anyone else._ If the high-ranked officer hadn't been so used to such 'bumps in the road' he would have groaned in annoyance.

Grateful for the red light at the intersection, Sesshomaru eased the car to a stop and took the opportunity to observe. He made a mental note to write down the information once he was home and have Miroku investigate. _Long dark brown hair...short, perhaps 5'3"...brown eyes...bi-racial?_ He paused, he remembered his confusion the first time he saw the woman, she didn't _look_ foreign so she must have a relative or someone of Japanese decent. _She might have family here..._

His eyes flickered to the now green light and continued home.

* * *

Kagome would kill to just soak in a bath right now, she had a long day at work and though the surprise of her sister's arrival was welcomed, it threw off her routine. Now she was forced to stand and wait with her old man while trains continued to pass by. Her heels were killing her, and her briefcase was growing heavy.

"I wonder what's taking her so long. Kagome, you gave her the right directions to the station right?", her grandfather turned to her.

"Hai, Oji-san. I told her where the right station was." She mentally groaned as she checked the time, knowing so much work awaited her once they got Rin and went home.

"Hm...what could be taking her so long?" He asked, more to himself anyway.

"Maybe her plane was delayed." He said hopefully. Rin was never really a late person so if she wasn't here, there must have been an external reason.

"That's not what worries me, you know your sister had to go and spend her life in the states so I'd be surprised if she even knew how to start a conversation in Japanese, let alone find help if she were to get lost."

"If there's any problem she will call, but Oji-san I really have to get started on this work." Her womanizing boss had all put snatched away any free time she had hoped to have with her sister for the next day or so. Not only did she dislike the man, he had hair like no other. The dumb dog didn't even deserve it, constantly chasing every wagging butt and blue eyes in the office. Oh, how her fingers twitched at the thought of running her hands through the locks...then dragging the man by them.

* * *

The tasks that came with tending to this woman couldn't have been more...uncomfortable. Sesshomaru thought as he carried the still slumbering woman. They had finally reached his home, it was a good thing that the neighborhood gate man, Byakuya, didn't notice the woman in his car. He had enough gossip about himself going around the neighborhood as it is, thanks to the single women of the neighborhood. The sooner he got her situation taken care of the sooner he would be allowed a resemblance of peace.

" _ **Hm..**_ " Sesshomaru spared a glance down at her as she mumbled in her sleep. _How can she manage to sleep in such a state?_ He thought as he walked to the front door, once there he realized a few things. His door was locked...his hands were too _full_ to get his keys...and the person in his hands wasn't waking up anytime soon. If those moments when he would wake his mother taught him anything, he made sure he wasn't the one to wake any woman up...including _this woman._

"Kami help me." He sighed. In a quick fluid motion, he lifted his leg against the door to rest the back of her knees upon his thigh. Keeping his balance, he took his free hand and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, Sesshomaru replaced his leg with his arm once more and stepped inside. He kicked the door shut lightly and let out a groan of irritation. _Troublesome._

" _ **mmm...**_ " Eyes as wide as saucers, he watched as the woman let out a responding noise of pleasure and nuzzled close to his chest. The soft exhales coming from her showed she was still asleep.

He hadn't been able to get much from the woman about her personality but he prayed he wasn't like the woman around his neighborhood or those promiscuous secretaries at the precinct. It was both unusual yet fascinating to be so close to a woman. She wasn't as heavy as he expected with her obvious assets and she was quite soft. He told himself that this was just part of the job, but it was a risk bringing a strange and wounded woman home.

A risk he wouldn't think to repeat.

He carried her to his room and carefully placed her on the bed. He tried not to noticed how her brows furrowed and her bottom lip slightly puckered out in a small pout. He was beginning to think that this could be easy and he would just clean up her wounds while she slept...then his eye caught the ones that looked to be going up her thighs and down her chest. _She would have to take her closed off._ Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration and prayed to whatever god there was, that this woman would comply.

* * *

If Rin had known that sleeping while hurt would feel so good, she would personally knock herself out before bed...but she doubted that was the reason because all of a sudden she felt cold and there was a weird pinch.

" **Onna.** " Eh? Was someone talking to her? " **Mewosamasu.** " She knew what that meant. Kagome had set that as her morning alarm on her phone last summer for her to get up...but that wasn't kagome's voice...or hand.

Sleepy eyes opened to stare at a burgundy wall. _That's not my wall._ Her eyes widened in panic and Rin quickly sat up, or tried to if the jab of pain to her abdomen didn't stop her.

" **Anata wa mada fushō shite imasu, c** **hūi shite kudasai"** Rin turned at the sound of the deep voice. At that moment suspicion reared its head as she painfully turned her head.

Half expecting Kagome to be the one kneeling bedside her bed waking her up sporting a deep voice, Rin's words caught in her throat to find a man in her place. Memories of the past few hours rushed through her mind and Rin realized that this was the officer that had helped her. He just stared at her, as if he expected her to do something spontaneous. As she stared back, Rin couldn't help but be in awe of how breathtaking he was. She had noticed his handsomeness before but now it seemed the be amplified. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see his golden eyes that were shadowed by long sliver curtain-like bangs.

"I think we've established that we both know little of what the other is saying but...what?" He only blinked. "Um.." Before she could say anything else he reached and pointed to her thigh.

" **Injuries**." _Ahhh...I get it._ He had brought her here to help fix her up.

"Okay...um..do you have a first-aid kit?" When he tilted his head in confusion, it dawned on her that it was going to be a long game of charades. Not knowing what else to do, she made motions that looked as if she was dabbing disinfectant on her wound. He continued staring. _Am I a circus act or something?_ She tried again but made motions of a box. His eyebrow rose but he nodded. He got up and left, give her time to release the breath she hadn't known she was holding. He returned quickly with a small box with the red health cross on it.

 **"Anata wa sorera o toru hitsuyō ga arimasu** ". He pointed to her skirt and top.

"What about my clothes?" He paused but then shrugged out of his jacket and pointed to it. "You want me to take it off?" She tugged at her blazer and top and he nodded. Rin blushed as what he was getting at...she took off her blazer and examined her body, thankful for the lighting. She had bruises and colored areas in quite a few places on her body, she almost gasped at the ones creeping up her thigh and chest area. _Dear Kami...for him to help me I have to be naked?!_

Rin tried her best to breathe deeply but it even hurt to do that, since one of the men had hit her rib, which she was positive could be broken...or at the very least, bruised. Every inhalation was a chore for her poor body. He mumbled something again which she would have guessed to be 'hurry up'.

"Hey, pal! Telling a woman to strip... for _any_ reason isn't exactly like an invitation to go and get ice-cream!" She glared at him which he only returned with an icy stare. She sighed. She couldn't be rude to someone that was trying to help, and frankly saved her ass. "Sorry...um...gomen?" Without giving her chance the moment to decide against it, Rin took the remainder of her outfit off, leaving her in only a pair of red panties and a matching bra.

She felt a sudden draft around her legs but didn't risk a glance at him, and only hoped she didn't look like hell. She couldn't tell, he sure as hell didn't voice his thoughts and he didn't take much time to look. Once her clothes were off he instantly began patching her up.

He poked in areas that brought hisses through her teeth. Growing a little irritated, she slapped away his hand at a particularly rough poke. "That hurts!" He frowned and responded, but she just shook her head. _How am I supposed to tell him to be gentle?_ She tried to think of any term that would help.

"Itai!" She exclaimed, suddenly remembering the word that she remembered people associating with pain. His brow rose.

" **Sore wa itai?"** she nodded, praying it didn't mean 'Bring on the pain'. It seemed that she used the right word, he was only gentle for the remainder of it, merely skimming over her skin and cautiously probing. He murmured what could have been reassurances each time she winced or whimpered. His hands were calloused, which was to be expected with his line of work but felt very warm on her skin.

Once he was finished she was covered in small bandages but she felt much better, there was an awkward silence as he looked her over. She hoped he was looking at his work and not god's work.

"Uh...I'm Rin." She pointed to him, the simplest of gestures she could make, expecting an introduction.

" **Rin?"**. She didn't know why but a small tinge of pleasure crept up her spine at the way her name rolled of his tongue, even if he was confused. _Guess the gesture didn't work._

"Yes. My name is Rin." He pointed to him again.

"..." He simply stared. _Oh for the love of- what are we? Tarzan and Jane? How do you say name?_ Rin thought hard.

"Namae?" She said hopefully. He seemed to get it when he nodded.

" **Sesshomaru"**. _Well if a sexy name didn't go with a sexy face, I'll be damned._

"Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru. I'm Rin."

" **Hajimemashite Rin** ". If hearing her name the first time didn't do the trick, the second time almost made her want to tackle the man and ravish him but his stoic almost deadly aura, his profession, and her injuries but her at a 3-1 disadvantage. She sighed. Without another word he went into a conjoining room. _Eh? What am I supposed to do now? I need to go home._ He returned with some clothes, she looked past him to see that the room was really just a huge closet. She was thankful he had given her loose sweats that were probably a few sizes too big since they were most likely his. He turned around and Rin panicked...just before he reached the door she almost shouted.

 _"_ Arigatō!" He stopped but didn't turn around.

"You are welcome."

* * *

 ** _Please review for me guys! Your reviews help me a lot, can bet I read them all and loved them. I apologize if there are any mistakes, I probably proofread later. Until next time 0.- (wink)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

**Chapter 3: Exposed**

It hadn't dawn on Sesshomaru just how long he had stood in the hallway until he heard the faint sound of water running. _Perhaps I'm drunk._ Running a pale hand down his face again, he sighed and proceeded into his home office, attempting to banish the not-so-innocent thoughts of the woman in _his_ shower from his mind. He had been treated to the view of the generous swells of her breasts, the plumpness of her fair thighs, the indent of her waist and the flare of her hips. He may not have had many relationship with women but he knew an attractive one when he saw her. He closed the door and sat down in front of the desk. He closed his eyes with a mental sigh as familiar yet continuous vibrations buzzed against his leg. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone.

"What is it?" His usual emotionless tone was filled with exasperation, he didn't bother with pleasantries.

"My apologies for disturbing you this evening, young master. Your father, however wishes to speak with you?" If his ears hadn't been so used to those words he would have grimaced.

"Hn." He waited.

"...it would seem your recent case with the assassination attempt was a success..." The deep baritone sound hummed through the phone. Sesshomaru was midly relived that there would be less of a chance of dispute between him and his father this evening.

"Indeed, Father..."

"How have you been feeling lately, Sesshomaru?" Out of pure astonishment, he pulled the phone from his ear to stare incredulously at it.

"Pardon?"

"A father can ask such questions, can he not?"

"Hn. I'm doing fine."

"Good. I can see you must be tired, I will expect you tomorrow morning for breakfast. There are a few things we need to go over in person. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The call ended and the police chief let out a low groan.

He turned on his computer and while waiting, he looked through his stack... _crate_ of mail. The amount of letters wasn't surprising, seeing as how the majority were from women which made a good substitute for firewood, he smirked. Women were often times in awe when they heard the stories of the eldest son of the successful and retired superintendent of Japan's elite force, his dashing looks, strength, and wit. Not to mention is immense wealth sent just about any woman to his front gates when they could get the opportunity. However he wouldn't dare begin a relationship with a woman who say nothing past his face and dollar signs. He wouldn't dare.

After sorting through the junk mail and the mailed police reports, he sighed and looked over them. _Miroku will have quite a bit of work to do tomorrow._ Sesshomaru was reminded of his currently drunken lieutenant. _Speaking of whom..._ He dialed the number on his desk phone, after two rings someone answered.

"What?" He raised an incredulous brow.

"Do you always answer random callers in that manner?" He asked, in unnoticed amusement.

"Random?...hic...I have caller ID." Sesshomaru know this but nonetheless smirked at the sound of Miroku's annoyed slur of a voice.

"Seeing as how you let the phone ring only twice, I take it you aren't so intoxicated?" He asked, his interest peaked at the almost sober voice.

"What chu mean?...anyway chu left me but that's fine cause Sango-chan is here."

"Hn. I stand corrected...you're stupefied with alcohol. I will see you tomorrow afternoon...do extend my greeting to... _Sango-chan._ " Sesshomaru gazed impassively at the wall behind his computer.

He couldn't focus even if his life depended on it...and at times it does. _What am I going to do tomorrow?_ The research quarters wouldn't open until the afternoon, and he wasn't sure if leaving her in his home alone would be a good idea.

He sighed as he thought of how this woman managed to unconsciously do so much... _in one night._ He never stressed over women, he was never really intrigued, he didn't touch so...freely, he didn't bring them home, and he certainly didn't give them free reign over his room. Yet the woman that managed to do so was wary of him, the irony. He could still remember her trembling form when he had first found her in the alley. Just thinking about it gave him the urge to find those men and make sure they got the life sentence. He soon realized that her being hurt infuriated him.

He could finish his work after a shower...a warm shower.

* * *

Rin would have to admit that the shower was probably one of the normal parts of her day aside from the fact that it was probably made for a filthy rich royal, thanks to the bandages and ointments applied to her, the shower wasn't as painful as she had expected. The officer's shower was breath-taking with it's all marble look with fine silver linings, sink handles, and faucets. His bathroom was quite spacious and had a counter with enough space for 5 sinks across yet there were only two. The bathtub could have even fit her, her sister, and her grandfather, and still have room for them to move comfortably. Once she was clean and wrapped in a towel she remembered that he had given her clothes to change into. _Hmm...but I have clothes already._ Then she remembered that her night gowns were quite tight and would be uncomfortable for her.

Dreading the glimpse at her reflection, Rin turned to take a look at herself in the mirror. She really wanted to believe that the person in the mirror was just an illusion but she could feel those places that were now slowly darkening to a raw purple color. The soft throbbing on the side of her face were from the scratches, that were probably there from being held and rubbed against the pavement in the alley. She winced as she brought a careful hand to her cheek. She sighed, it could have been a lot worse if he hadn't shown up. Rin paused. _Oh kami, he saw me like this! He must have been disgusted!...maybe that's why his eyes didn't wander...ugh and I thought it was just civility._ She tried not to think too much of it as she pulled on the lose pair of sweats.

Before she could make her way to bed, she heard a knock at the door. Rin ignored the sudden leaps her heart seemed to be taking. _Did he forget something?_ She made her way to the door, unconsciously running quick hands through her disheveled locks. She opened the door and came face to face...more like face to chest with him. She looked up to see his expression change as he took in the sight of her. She quickly looked away and hid her face under her bangs.

" **Watashi wa shawā o riyō shitai to omoimasu."** He pointed behind her to the bathroom door. Rin looked and realized he probably wanted to get ready for bed too. She nodded and stepped out of his way. He quickly walked past her into the bathroom almost soundlessly as she shut the door and climbed into the bed.

After silently reading a random book for his small study in the room, Rin began to feel worried. Even the most cleanest of people didn't spend that long in the shower. She remained deadly quiet trying to pick up any other sound besides the running of water but heard nothing else. Pure curiosity and uneasiness fueled her decision to see if he was alright. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Um...Are you alright, sir?" _Ahh think...think... how do you say- Ah ha!..._ "Daijōbudesuka?" Rin became more restless when she was replied with the water still running. _I pray I don't regret this._ "I'm coming in.." Rin twisted the door handle with a shaking hand and pushed the door open. A gust of steam clouded her sight, everything was misty and she tried to feel her way through the bathroom. "Ah...daijōbudesuka?...where are you?"

Rin guided her way to the shower door, she took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She kept her eyes closed as she found the water knobs and turned it off. Then she stretched her arm out praying to actually find him alright, but she just touched the other wall. Rin risked opening an eye only to find a pale white body cuddled tight on the bathroom floor shaking. _Oh, Kami!_

"Sir!" She immediately stepped inside and kneeled next to him. His body was really warm...in fact it was scorching hot. His breath was coming in short pants, Rin sighed in relief. At least he was alive. She stood and quickly fetched a towel, she tried her best to see but could only feel through the steam. Once she found one, she returned to him and wrapped him as best as she could before taking his arm and putting it over her shoulder to help him up. Rin was scared out of her mind but she had to just get him to the bed and then get help. He was very heavy but eventually she got him to the bed. She carefully laid him down.

 _Did he-_ Rin stepped closer. A small sense of relief filled her as she saw his sides move up and down as he breathed raggedly but that wasn't the problem. Rin looked closely at his face and could see strip like bruises on each side of his face...but they looked too defined to be bruises. Perhaps they were tattoos? But he didn't have them earlier... _Jeez, there's one on his forehead too. A moon?_ Rin realized she was becoming too curious for her own good but that didn't stop her finger from roaming toward the purplish image.

Something _red_ did.

Rin paused when ruby red eyes and ocean blue pupils bore in to her eyes. " **Rin...** " she couldn't register her name...she was too busy trying to distance herself from him.

"Oh my..." She gasp as her back hit the small bookshelf near the bed. Her plan didn't seem to be working all that well since he quickly tossed the covers off of him and slowly crawled toward her. The amount of surprise and panic she was feeling now was enough to put her into shock. "D-Don't come any further..." She held her hand out. He paused for a moment and just stared at her fingers. He seemed fascinated by it for a moment before making eye contact again, forgetting it even existed. "No no no no...I mean it stay away" she spoke to deaf ears as he continued to her until their faces were but a breath away.

" **Rin..** " _Well if he's saying my name, I guess he remembers who I am...right?_ Her thoughts were too convincing. He quickly raised his hand to her face, yet not quick enough for Rin not to notice the long claws extending from each of his fingers. _What is he?!_ She wasn't left much time to ponder on that thought when she felt something smooth and wet glide along her cheek. _Did he just-_

" **Mmmm...** " Rin brought he hand to her cheek after he pulled back, he had just licked her face...and she didn't flinch in pain.

"Wait a s-" She was cut off with a low growl. Rin followed the direction in which his eyes were directed and notice them staring at her clothes in pure detest. In but a few moment the sweat were torn and left in pieces around them. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ Rin let out a soft scream and quickly tried to cover herself, she looked up to glare at him, but was surprised to find that he had a satisfied look now...almost pleased.

" **Rin..** " She repeated.

"Don't you 'Rin' me...how can you do that?!...oh no don't you touch me!" She held her arms out in protest when he reached for her. Sesshomaru then grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

" **Still.** " She was growing irritated with this monosyllables speech of his but at least it wasn't her name. She didn't know why but her body looked as though it was following his order. She couldn't move. Rin was left to watch as he licked over each bruise and scratch on her. The warm and wet appendage went from her arms, to her neck, to her chest and legs. She tried her best to keep from making noise by biting her lip but a few unauthorized moans manage to escape, causing to crimson eyes to flicker to her face. Her face reddened in humiliation but he only purred in delight.

" **Hmm..** " Her embarrassment was soon forgotten as she stared at her tingling skin an watched her blemishes and scar disappear and leave behind unmarred skin. She wasn't left much time to stare at the miracle when she felt herself being lifted. Rin stayed mute as the unclothed man carried her equally naked body to bed. He settled the both of them in and Rin tried not to scream yet the feeling of his skin on hers wasn't uncomfortable...it was actually some what pleasant, and that was too much to comprehend. " **Sleep.** " _How long is this going to last?_ She inwardly pray someone would come and save her from this man, or whatever he was.

She cursed her body as she felt sleepy waves run through her. She let out a small yawn, awaiting sleep. She wanted to laugh at the situation if she could...Rin Hiragushi, successful woman whom cant even hold down a boyfriend because of her lack of desire for sexual relations...was laying in bed with a devilishly handsome yet dangerous and _naked_ man...er whatever. Yep, the shower was definitely the only normal thing at this point. Only one last thought grazed her mind before darkness claimed her... _what in the hell happened with his shower?!_

* * *

 ** _Please review and show love (I'll try to fix any mistakes later but feel free to let me know if I made too many in a PM) ^.^_** ** _I wanted to give you guys more sesshomaru and rin action because I'm not really sure when I'll update...exams are this upcoming week v.v Wish me luck, I'll do my best to stay consistent though ;)_**

 ** _Happy New year!_**

 ** _~Dlsruptlon_**


	4. Chapter 4: My Need Your Desire

**Chapter 4: My Need, Your Desire**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, his pupils dilating while trying to adjust to the darkness around him. He looked down at his front, his chest and abdomen felt very warm...too warm, a part of him believed that is wasn't a bad thing. He sighed for he knew this could mean one of two things; he was either unconscious due to something physical, which he highly doubted he would allow to happen...or he was in his caged state. He blinked. The last time he was in this state, he was completing his training with his father and had lost control...but that was several hundred years ago. He was a modern day officer and had no need for his powers to such an extent. So why was he in this phase?

 **'Confused are we, highness?'** Topaz eyes re-closed in annoyance. He began to remember one of the reason why he did his best to not get to this state often. Like all of the other powerful inuyoukai, Sesshomaru contained an inner canine. With a thought process of its own, one could believe it to be their second self but he didn't tolerate such myths. He believed himself and is _Icane_ to be separate yet joined as one. Period.

"Disappointed to see you doing so well..." He spoke nonchalantly.

 **'You wound me, highness.'** Sesshomaru smirked at the feigned innocence in the voice.

"We both know you will not be able to keep this cordial attitude of yours for long." He sighed as he laid back on the non-existent floor. Now wasn't the time for meaningless jokes, he needed answers or things could be bad.

 **"Indeed."**

"How long?"

 **"Most of the evening, I believe its early morning now."** _Hmm...quite some time._ Sesshomaru's eyes stayed closed as he recalled waking up one morning after that particular training session when he was young, only to be told that 2 days had passed. It was never expected for these encounters to be quick however, 2 days was too rare. **"You were quite out of it, kid. Of all the places, your damned shower?"** Golden eyes flashed in alarm. _Shower? The last thing I remember..._

* * *

 _Watashi wa shawā o riyō shitai to omoimasu. Sesshomaru stilled, his breath caught in his throat as he took in her freshly showered appearance. He hair was still damp and he could smell lavender. He assumed it was hers since he never used such products. She looked like a wet puppy...a puppy huh? He caught a whiff of her nervousness and realized she probably didn't know what he meant, he raised a slender finger toward the bathroom door behind her. She nodded quickly and stepped aside. He rushed past, 'less she be unfortunate to be a victim to the list of activities going through his mind with her and bed sheets._

 _Even with the door shut and an entire wall to separate them, Sesshomaru could not escape the woman's scent. It was even more profound in the bathroom. He let out a heavy sigh as he shrugged out of his clothing quickly and walked toward the shower. He started to stumble as he grew closer, using edges of counters and the glass doors for support. His eyes were drooping, he was so confused but was feeling uneasy. He turned the water to scalding hot, hoping he could steam it out. Sesshomaru watched the glass doors and mirrors fog up...then felt as if his vision was fogging as well. He laid against the cool marble floor as the darkness took him, leaving him with the scent of lavender...and honey?_

* * *

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head, going through puberty once was a pain but this is pure insanity, he thought. It only took one woman to cause the wall of stability he built to falter.

"It would seem that I lost consciousness while bathing...I should be expecting a very high water bill then." He sighed.

 **"Such a sight! The young lord, Sesshomaru, make light of a drastic situation."** The Icane earned itself a deadly glare from said lord.

"It was only an assumption."

 **"Well you don't have to expect it to be so high. You weren't in the shower long."** Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the darkness around him, he didn't think he liked the tone of the voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Though he was sure he probably knew the answer.

 **"It means, that a certain delectable human came and helped you out of that conscious state."** Golden eyes widened but then narrowed once again in confusion. **"I take that to mean, things don't add up, yes?"**

"I am in not mood for your games. I don't remember her at that moment so what did you do?"

 **"It wasn't my fault. She shouldn't have come at all."** Sesshomaru didn't miss the childish act he was sure he was to believe, he wasn't buying it. **"She came and helped you out yet could help getting herself wet in the process."**

"You did not.."

 **"Ahh but I did. We couldn't have her getting sick on us, could we? I just helped her out of her clothes and relieved her of those painful infliction-"**

"You _healed_ her?" Sesshomaru chose not to conceal his surprise.

 **"Well... _you_ did, according to little morsel."**

"Hmm...alright alright." He sighed and resisted to adopt the human habit of running his hand through his hair in frustration. "So where exactly am I now?"

 **"Sleeping. You might want to get up now."**

"Hn." Sometimes he wished his Icane held some sort of form so he could at least _kill_ it. How was he supposed to harm a void? _Why must things be so troublesome?_

* * *

You'd imagine that the first sense the body registers is sight since the first thing you do is open your eyes...but Sesshomaru's eyes were still quite shut when he regained consciousness. you could think for a moment and blame it on instincts, police training, or another learned skill, but that was currently none of the chief's thoughts at the moment. He was _feeling_ to many things at once...warmth...softness...something heavy? Golden eyes flashed, it took but a moment for the light to readjust to the light before he was staring at his ceiling. Looking down to the source of the weight on his front, Sesshomaru's vision was obscured by brown silk. Assuming that is was one of his silk pillowcases, he wondered why he bought a pillow that was so heavy, even if it wouldn't really bother him much.

Before he could push the pillow to the side he heard mumbling, his eyes widened then could only close for a moment as colors rushed by. _Why must things choose to happen now?_ Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened until they were reunited with the wide expanse of his ceiling, his body as tense as a dog with its tail between its legs. Who would have known to never trust just a feeling? Sesshomaru suddenly felt the soft yet possibly scrawny legs intertwined with his, those legs led up to wide hips that rested against his and pulpy breast pressed against his middle, and the so called 'silk pillowcase' was but the hair of the head that now rested against his chest. His fingers balled into tight fist at the thought of his Icane using his body to lay with a woman when he knew his distaste for human females but...if not..then... _Rin_

"Rin..." He finally spoke, _I've had enough of this for the moment._ He looked down at the slumbering woman again. _Hn...For the moment._ "Rin." He spoke louder yet no response. _This woman..._ Growing irritated as it is, he grabbed her by the waist and roughly tossed her aside. He heard a mewl in protest. He sat up and counted. It took about 12 seconds for her to shriek in surprise. _Its troublesome to have to explain this situation less vulgarly, but there must be a more sane way of doing it without killing her._ Sesshomaru could almost feel his frustration growing as all of the useless scenarios of talking with the woman.

 _"Erm...Daijobudesuka?"_ Sesshomaru couldn't have stopped his body if he wanted to as he quickly turned back in amazement. For modest purposes he assume, she had wrapped her self to herself almost as if the sheets were a towel. She supported herself with her hand but he noticed her finger tapping in impatience. Her hair was slightly disheveled yet her face still held its daintiness, even if she was distressed and seemingly sleep deprived. She started to fidget. He blinked and cleared his throat, as he realized his habit of staying still meant it seemed like he was staring.

"Hn." He reached past her, surprised that she gasped and moved away from him but a small distance. He quickly grabbed another bunch of sheets and wrapped it around himself before standing. She watched as he pointed to her and the restroom, she nodded and still as well. Before she headed inside, stopped her again. He looked back, her pointed to the both of them and then his wrist as if tapping a watch. She nodded again and he briskly made his exit straight to the guest bathroom. _Who would have confirmed that this could be accomplished without words?_ He thought, yet he was also curious about how this shower would turn out, maybe cold water would be better?

* * *

 ***Icane** (ee-ka-neh) means inner canine but its not Japanese, its actually from my mom's language.

 _ **I a super super sorry for this short chapter I think it is the shortest I have ever written. I wanted to have more in it but also update the time I wanted to. I wasn't sure of where I should continue but I'll figure it out in the next chapter xD. Please review if you can...btw I really appreciate all you guys, your PMs too. ^.^**_

 _ **~Dlsruptlon**_


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

**Chapter 5: Changes**

Kagome was completely astonished at herself. You'd think someone of a law firm, who had to deal with paperwork daily, would be used it but as she was filing out the missing person's paperwork the young lawyer was growing more and more irritated...even if she was entirely worried. _If she turned out to have just been lost, she is going to get hell from me._ She thought recalling the last time Rin had come to Japan. And of course, got lost.

"...all finished." She sighed to herself in relief. She quickly got up and took the clipboard to the front desk.

"Thank you ma'am. Please don't worry, we will find her as soon as we can. She'll be home in no time." The female officer at the desk tried to reassure Kagome, and she failed as she grew even more exasperated looking at the tower of profiles that her sister's was added to. _That's probably the waiting list._ She scoffed. Flinching from the vibration, Kagome quickly fished for her phone. Though she turned almost immediately as silver came into view.

"Since when has that bastard ever taken off?" Kagome broke a sweat as the familiar voice came closer. Of all the places she had to see her boss, whom she had been avoiding all week, it had to be when she least expected it. "Let me know when he gets in." _Fuck. Please don't let him see me. Please, I'm begging here._ She pleaded to what ever god there was, watching her suffer. "Later Miro-...well well." _Damn it._

Kagome didn't turn around to face him, she turned toward the exit and stalked toward quickly and prayed he wouldn't notice her. _Even if he does, he should know I'm busy...he even gives me the work that makes me busy._ Kagome hadn't realized she was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the footsteps behind her. Just before pushing open the door, a firm and delicate hand grabbed her elbow.

"Hey!" She protested as the owner of the hand dragged her out of the police station and toward a red Lexus. "Let go!.." She tried to regain her elbow, helplessly. A moment later, Kagome was yanked and she found herself leaning against a strong chest with a long arm around her waist.

"I don't like to be ignored." Dark gold eyes looked down at her with a serious look. "You should know that." He pinched her lower back for emphasis but Kagome was unresponsive for at least a minute before she regained her composure.

"Ahem...my apologies, Mr. Taisho. It won't happen again." she dislodged herself from his grip and bowed.

"We can't be sure of that, but if it does, is it going to last another week?" A sliver brow rose slightly in suspicion. _How did he know I was avoiding him that long. A normal person would have thought it was a day or two...that means he knew the first day that I was ignoring him._ Kagome blushed in embarrassment but if Inuyasha had noticed, he made no sign of it.

"Get in your car, I'll follow behind you." He said as he pulled out his eyes and walked to the driver's side of the red vehicle.

"Uh..." He stopped and turned back to her. "Where are we going?" Kagome earned herself a strange look from the handsome man, as if he was shocked by the question.

"To your house, of course." Her eyes widened.

"Why?"

"To drop your car off." He answered quickly. _Drop my car off?_

"Why?"

"You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"You asked why too much. Consider it repayment for the silent treatment you've given me this week. Now hurry up." Kagome stood in shock with her jaw on the floor, only the loud honk put her back into action and on the road to her home.

* * *

Besides the occasional sigh, the entire car ride had been silent. Rin had watched the landscape pass by and Sesshomaru focused on driving with eyes on the road. Though Rin could feel the glances at her from time to time. There was so much tension in the car that she thought she would suffocate from it, she even thought of starting conversation but then went against the idea, knowing it would be pointless. What sort of conversation would two completely different people be able to have when they couldn't even understand each other.

Eventually they reached an area where pine trees stretched in every direction for miles.

"Wareware wa sugu ni ardueshou" Rin blink, he probably meant that they were going to reach where ever it is they were going soon. _This is absurd. I've only known this officer for only about a day and I'm comfortable enough to sit and let him drive me?! Hell, he could be taking me somewhere to be tortured and kill and I'm just sitting along, enjoying the ride._ Rin's thoughts continued to disappoint her.

The car swiftly pulled up at the entrance of a huge estate and Rin felt her throat go dry at the size of the place. _What the hell is this place?_ The building seemingly in the center of the wide expanse of land looked like a castle, minus the turrets. Apprehension settled in her body as they both exited the car.

Rin hadn't realized that Sesshomaru had been looking at her the entire time, her heart began to race from the intensity of his stark gaze. Choosing to ignore it, they both walked toward the front doors of the huge building and Rin was careful to keep a comfortable distance from him. She had remembered last night when her body had gone against her because of him, it wouldn't hurt to be too careful.

The closer they got the more nervous Rin became for some reason, the building stretched extremely far from the sides and she assumed it was the same at the back. The height of the surrounding trees couldn't even surpass the majesty of it. _What is this place?_

* * *

Rin had continued to examine the building, studiously avoiding eye contact with him when some one called out.

"Sesshomaru!" The booming voice caught her attention and her head quickly turned in the direction that the voice came from. "Glad to see you could come and visit." The tall man burst from the front doors, resting a palm on his shoulder before gently squeezing. A tall slender woman with icy white hair trailed behind. _What's with everyone and the white hair? Do Japanese people have a unique albino gene or something?_

Having moved to hide behind the officer, Rin watched as he was embraced by the fast and beautiful white haired woman, anger and jealousy rising with each second that the woman's arms remained around him. _Why do I even feel jealous? He's just a random officer I met...a heart achingly handsome officer...oh my._ As Rin carefully eyes the woman she realized, there isn't even a competition; this woman has won. She had the height and frame of a model, her face was like artwork from the heavens, and she held an aura of confidence and dignity.

Her arms finally left his body and she took a step back grasping his hands tightly as her eyes wandered across his frame, taking in each feature as though she had not seen him in years. "Yoi, amarini mo anata o mite, Okāsan" Rin noticed that even if his face remained as stoic as when the man came out, his eyes had softened a bit. _She probably is his girlfriend or some lover? Wait...did he just say okāsan...Mother! There's no way she's his mother. It's impossible, she doesn't look old enough. Then again she might not be all natural anymore, surgery can do amazing things._ Her mind calmed a little when she realized who the woman was but was still shocked and slightly skeptical. _So that man is his father?_ Now looking at the board-shouldered man in a new light, Rin could see the resemblance between the two men. Staying in his shadow, she watched the interaction between him and his parents.

* * *

"Of course I missed you, it's been so quiet here without you and your brother here. Things are always better when you both are here." Sesshomaru wasn't sure why that sounded like there was a double meaning to that but he decided not to question her.

"Ahem." His father cleared his throat. "I feel so appreciated...and don't believe it has been so quiet around here since the boys left, do you?" It seems that his parents adopted a polysemous trait yet he didn't have to inquire about what that meant. He inwardly cringed in disgust but smirked when his father received a reprimanding punch in the arm from his bashful mother. His father only smiled, taking the hit, beaming at his wife.

"And who is this?" Finally taking notice of the small person behind him, his parents leaned to see the lovely brunette shying away behind their son.

"She's part of a problem you and I have to discuss, father." His father nodded. Ignoring the suddenly serious aura in the air, his mother walked around him to the girl. Sesshomaru stiffened involuntarily.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sesshomaru could smell the growing anxiety from Rin and watched his mothers careful eyes take in her features.

"She is not." He sighed. S _he's causing trouble as if she were._ "You know my opinion of human females, mother. Why would you even inquire such a thing?"

"Indeed I know your distaste for them, son. A mother would only ask when her son brings a woman to his parents house or the first time, and indeed a human woman at that." Sesshomaru' eyes widened fractionally. She was the first human women he had brought here. All the others were business associates who had criminal contracts that had to be reviewed by his father, and even they were of some youkai descent.

"Hn."

" I must say she is a beautiful human, though perhaps a little thin. You could use a couple more meals, little one. Those hips are just dying to expand more." His eyelids couldn't help closing in annoyance at the blunt nature of his mothers.

"She is foreign, mother, she can understand you. She does seem to have the knowledge of some basic words."

"And why have you brought her here? Would it not be better to take her to the station and deal with that there?" His father chimed in.

" There are some occurrences that involve her that I would like to discuss with you and I know that you may understand her language."

"I see." His father joined his wife's side in front of Rin. He, too, took a moment of examination.

"Um...hello." Rin clumsily bowed in respect with a flushed face. Sesshomaru watched as his father blinked and faced him.

"An American?" He seemed almost surprised, but Sesshomaru didn't think it was because of her being foreign. Seeing as how he only gained a reaction from her speaking, his eyes narrowed in suspicion but he nodded. Sesshomaru watched as his father and the woman had a short yet seemingly interesting conversation. He would never expose it to others, he was completely jealous. He had struggled to understand this woman's dialect, and to see another man...even if it was his father, interact so much better with her was distressing. He turned and left to go to his father's study, awaiting the soon to be farcical conversation.

* * *

"You are not surprised at my coming her with an issue." It wasn't a question. As Sesshomaru was watching his father speak with Rin, he held a look of expectancy in his eye. As if he had been pre-informed of her coming. He was sure that no one he knows knew of her.

"As perceptive as ever. Keep that up and you could take my place." He smirked at his son.

"We both know we are waiting for you to reach such a humanely limitation...retirement age." His father sighed and he grinned. His father loathed being at those points of being considered old. _A couple decades and they'll be back at square one._

"Yes well that and your issue aside, you've been well?" Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That would be the second time you've asked this question...in my years of existence. Why?"

"Can't a father begin to act a a father?" Sesshomaru gave his father a look as if saying 'bullshit'. "Alright, you will be 500 in due time and being that o—mature you will under go interesting experiences...unless.." His father paused at the dazed look the masked his son's usually stoic expression. "You are going through them already."

"What changes exactly?"

"Well, lets just say that these changes don't just involve you. I think I should give Rin a gift."

"What gift? I've only just been introduced to her, and she is a current assignment of mine."

"To complete your assignment you'd have to take with her, lets just say this gift will help her communicate with you better." In Sesshomaru's opinion, his father could have been the one going through the 'changes'.

"Why should she receive this gift from you?"

"She has potential." _Potential? This man..._ Sesshomaru prided himself in the living he created based on a profession that involved understanding the minds of people and yet...his father is and would probably always will be a mystery to him.

"Potential?"

"Yes Potential. She is a potential in-law of mine." _He knows her, that would explain a familiar conversation but Rin seemed confused._

"You know her?"

"Of course not, but I hope to get the chance to."

"Alright, enough of the stalling, spit it out." His father sighed. Sesshomaru left no room in his prestigious career for patience.

"Rin is _your potential mate._ "

* * *

 _ **Oooo...xD the suspense. Well that it for ch. 5, you guys know what to do ;). The next chapter will be more informational than I'd like but I'm sure you guys will like it and also understand more about 'this stuff' XD. And it seems some of you guys are curious about who I am, I think I'd like to keep that a mystery. Until next time!**_

 _ **~Dlsruptlon**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mate?

**Chapter 6: Mate?**

Sesshomaru knew he accused his father countless times of this but this time he was certain. His father is _insane_. There was no way that his mate, the woman he is to protect until his last breath and be completely devoted to, the woman who he will crave to have pups with, his soulmate...is a human woman... _that human woman._ There had to be a better explanation for the past occurrences. This couldn't be it. The young officer wasn't given much time to dwell in his shock when a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yes, Come in Kimi." Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the paper weight on his father's desk as his mother grandly entered the room. Briefly he thought of his father in his position when it came to mating his mother...or the _human._

"She's quite an interesting human. Were humans always as curious as they are now?"

"I believe so, it's a wonder why their race never went extinct from all the trouble their curiosity brings upon them." His father said, small peels of laughter escaping him.

"Hm..." She shrugged. "Have you-"

"Yes I am aware, mother. Now will this secrecy cease. Explain what exactly _this_ is and how I am to stop it." Sesshomaru huffed, a headache at the border of reaching his temples.

"It is not something that can be stopped..."

"There is an alternative is there not?" His eyes narrowed slightly at his mother's hesitation.

"Yes...unfortunately." His eyes were slits at that point. _There was no way she took a liking to the human that quickly._ "Your father must have told you that Rin is a 'potential' mate...this means that there is at least one or more females that can be your mate, therefore until you are mated there is no telling who else can affect you the way she does." His mother sighed as if she told the worst secret...in his case, she did.

As she was explaining, Sesshomaru made a mental note to tell his pups of such things when they become of age an not full grown inuyoukai that already have professions and lives of their own. He took a deep breathe, a poor attempt to take everything in. Not only was the woman able to evoke such emotions upon him but there was a chance of others having the ability to do the same thing.

"You are say that others can do the same, those others...are they of youkai descent?"

"There is no telling. The others could be young babes or an elderly woman or not even from the womb yet. There is also the chance of none of them being youkai." His father chimed in. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth but he wasn't giving up, there had to be something else.

"How many?"

"There is no way of knowing for sure how many potential mates a youkai has, it could be 1 or 100. This is the reason why when a youkai finds one he or she mates immediately. Rin could very well be your only mate." His mother sounded so hopefully that the urge to gag increased.

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru quickly rose and left the room. His father let out a long, strangled sigh.

"I will never understand that boy. I was ecstatic when I finally found you." Kimi bashfully smiled at her husband.

"I happen to think she will grow on him but lets just hope he doesn't find another one." They were both silent as the old memories of disturbing love triangles sprung.

"Hn. I didn't even get the chance to tell him which sense would begin the cycle." He sighed yet again.

... _Smell._ They both thought simultaneously.

* * *

Rin wasn't to sure what type of kidnapping this was but if it were like this, people would probably go around begging to be kidnapped. She sat in the spacious suite that Sesshomaru's mother had led her to. The room had a very elegant color scheme of gold and amethyst. There was so much daintiness in the room that she felt like a beggar. _Just how much does a police officer get paid?_ Surely no normal salary that comes from tax-payers could afford such a standard of living. Memories of being younger and dreaming of places like this ran circles through Rin's mind as she stared out of the huge window.

She and her sister would walk home from school, passing by the largest of home with the grandest yards and gardens, and pick between the houses as to which was the best. She could still remember the house she chose. Large but cozy in a way, extravagant yard and gardens, made of bricks that looked like gold when the sun rose or set each day. That was her dream house, she only wish she knew the owners.

"Hmm..."

"EEP!...jesus you sure know how to sneak up on someone. Do they train you to do that before becoming an officer?" Rin spoke more to herself as she calmed her jumping heart. The tilt of his head almost reminded her of curious dog. She swallowed nervously and eyed the silent man. He looked so much taller than her, even from this distance. Rin remained as till as stone as he stalked up to her as he tilted his head again and stared down at her before stooping down to get eye to eye with Rin.

His scent ascended up her nose and her eyes flutter at the tingling smell. It was like cherries and cinnamon. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply as well and struggled to suppress the low growl at the tip of his tongue.

 _ **"**_ ** _Delicious isn't she?"_** The smooth sultry voice of his Icane mildly surprised Sesshomaru from his daze. _Interesting how you manage to present yourself in the wrong situations, I'm almost positive you were aware of everything my parents told me._ He was not asking.

 _ **"Why tell you when I could allow them to do the hard work while I enjoy myself? "** Enjoy yourself? I see no amusement in this._

 ** _"Of course you don't, intelligence isn't going to help you in this matter, young prince."_** _And what, if I may inquire, will?_

 ** _"Instincts"_ **...

 ** _"Indeed. What is the first thing you notice about this human morsel."_** Ignoring the sexual implication made by the inner demon, Sesshomaru took only a moment before answering. _Her scent._

 ** _"Good start with that."_** _Under what pretenses did I make it clear to you that I wanted to mate this human?_

 ** _"Just go with it. You might find a few interesting things about this one."_** _I beg your p-_ But it was useless, he could already hear the distance chuckles before there was just silence and the woman in front of him. Once realizing his place again, his blank expression evolved into a bored look at the woman's excessive complaining. What sort of person can't sense someone behind-

"Say something again." Pausing his own thoughts, Sesshomaru almost missed it.

"What? Can you not hear prop-" Rin squeaked and took a step back, pointing an accusing finger at the officer. "I'm not supposed to be able to understand you! why can I understand you!?"

"That is beyond me, woman." Sesshomaru took a slowly step towards her, the scent of the cinnamon teasing and itching his nerves while the cherries caressed his nostrils. _Her scent..._

"Wh-What are you doing?" A small smirk graced his features at the woman's mock sternness, knowing just how inferior she truly felt in this position.

 _We will see what fate has brought in this so called 'mate'?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait but i really couldn't figure out how to continue with a plot I was satisfied with but ugh i just had to give you all something. I now know the struggles of being a writers lmao. Anything you guys want to see in the next chapter? Let me know...give me anything. I feel like a terrible writer. anyways...until next chapter**

 **~Dlsruptlon**


End file.
